The Night Chronicles: Dead or Alive
by Selene Paulette
Summary: Dean Winchester and... someone new. The well-known story of the forbidden fruit. When it is a matter to kill or be killed, Dean has a particularly differing concept of what choice to make. One-shot scene, with the potential to grow into an actual story.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of the TV show _Supernatural_, Eric Kripke does. However, I do own the character of Selene Paulette, as my username suggests.

**Attention:** This story is **rated M**. If you are under the age of 18, you shouldn't be reading this! Not that my warning will turn all of you, adolescents, away, but I have to say it.

**Note:** This is just a fragment of a larger story that I am currently writing. I'm posting it as a test run, so I will be very grateful for all opinions. Based on them, I might continue the story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Night Chronicles: Dead or Alive<strong>_

**Chapter 1:** _A Look into the Future_.

* * *

><p>Dean entered the room. The very moment the warm air caressed his skin, tingles ran quickly through his spine. Something tightened in his chest. He knew what he had to do; he had done it so many times before. But this time it was different. This time she was different. He slowly made a few steps inside the room, where Selene was quietly sitting on the bed, nervously playing with her hands. She gently lifted her gaze towards him. She probably felt him coming down the corridor few minutes ago. A soft, but unsecure smile ran through her cherry red lips.<p>

"_So, it is time..._"

Her voice was shaking almost unnoticeably. Dean felt his voice stuck in his throat. He coughed a few times, but he wasn't sure if he could talk. Why was this so difficult?

"_Yes, it is… S - Sam went to Northville to search for the others..._"

For the first time in his life he didn't know what to say. He made one more step toward the bed. Selene shivered slightly; her gaze fell to her hands once again. For a few seconds neither of them moved. Then, she slowly pulled herself on the bed, and gently laid down on the soft covers and pillows. Her hands rested next to her body as she closed her beautiful dark eyes.

"_I… I'm ready._"

Dean couldn't move. He just stood there and watched. His grip tightened around the grasp of the silver dagger he was holding. He wished he could just drop it, throw it away, but he knew what he had to do. In two slow steps he was standing on the side of the bed, looking down at her motionless body. Her breasts rose and fell in constant calm waves, even though they didn't need to. She enjoyed feeling human, this was the only hobby left for her. From this place, he could see her hands were trembling.

"_You won't feel a thing, I promise you… I'll… I'll make it quick.._."

His deep, husky voice was barely there. He raised his hand in the air above her long-unbeating heart; the silver shine glistened in the dim light. One motion and everything would be over. Just one motion. He ran one last gaze along the body he desired so much. The only heart he couldn't have. The one thing that was forbidden in his life, yet he longed so much, craved for it. With her eyes closed, Selene tried to focus on her breathing. Her body stopped needing it a while ago, but making her lungs work was one of her hobbies. She tried not to wait for the final strike, and, even though she would never admit it, she was scared, frightened, terrified. But she knew what had to be done. This was her destiny, not him. She could never have him. The sudden motion startled her. The figure next to her had moved. But instead of the sharp pain she expected to feel in her heart, a loud metallic noise hit her ears. Then it was silence. She didn't dare to open her eyes; she still expected the final stroke. But it never came.

A sudden gentle blow of air waved into her face. It was so warm, full of the scent of light male cologne, so close to her eyes, her nose, her lips. His breath made her skin tighten even more.

"_I hate you…_"

His voice had never been so close before, so soft and gentle. She felt him inch closer and closer, until there was no more space between them. With one swift motion, his lips crashed into hers. His skin was burning hers like fire, the clash of the ice and the flame. She couldn't move, even though she wanted. The sudden coldness made him growl slightly the second he kissed her, but he didn't move away. He pressed even more and more, like he was drinking from a drink he could never put down again. His hand pressed onto her cheek, while the other fell on the bed to keep him balanced.

He moved his body even closer, and she could feel the tension between them, which was growing by the second. He was kissing her and couldn't get enough; he gently parted her lips with his tongue, seeking hers. She could feel the temperature rising inside of her as she twisted her tongue into his. His taste made her pull him even closer. She recognized the long forgotten taste of black cherries, and she wanted more and more. Not breaking the kiss, his body pressed his strength onto hers, she could barely move, yet she sank into the kiss even more. Her skin was tingling and every part of her was shivering as if she was cold, a feeling she hadn't felt in years.

He slowly broke the kiss and lifted his upper body. She slowly opened her eyes, no longer frightened, but impatient. He was standing above her, his muscles rustling under his black shirt. He slowly ran his hand from her cheek, along her neck, between her breasts, and at last her stomach. Then, with one move he took his shirt off and threw it next to the bed. His sculpted body rose and fell as he was breathing more and more heavily. His tanned skin was glistening in the dim light, and his muscles shifted ever so softly with every movement of his. He remained there for a few second, not saying anything, just looking down at her. She could see the desire, the lust burning in his green eyes. She had never seen such passion in him. His strong hands gently grabbed her and pulled her up.

In a few seconds, he removed her top and unlaced her bra. Both of them were thrown next to his shirt, under the bed. Seeing her like this, he couldn't wait any longer; the arousal in him was reaching unrecognizable heights. He attacked her neck with kisses, and pressed his skin onto her naked breasts. Her coldness was quickly fading away under his touch. He sank his lips into the soft skin under her chin making her moan quietly in anticipation. That was what he was waiting for. He started moving down her neck, moving to her breasts. The second he touched them, Selene winced and arched her back. His touch was driving her crazy, beyond any imagination. That reaction made him smile and he started kissing even more ragingly, making her shiver from pleasure with every touch. She didn't even feel when he had unzipped her jeans and slid them off her legs. She was now completely naked under the pressure of his massive body, and that made him even more aroused.

The animalistic instinct was taking him over more quickly than ever before, he tightened his grip around her and with one movement pushed himself into her. Her body tensed in his arms as a sudden scream of pleasure escaped her lips. Never had a sound brought him more pleasure than this one. He crashed his lips into hers once more, his hands moving his grip around her waist, his movements becoming faster and intense. His heavy breath filled her lungs and she wanted more, she didn't feel when her breathing quickened. The sudden pain she felt, quickly turned into persistent pressure, and soon pleasure started building in her entire body. She clawed his back gently, wanting him closer.

Suddenly, he lifted her and turned her around, pinning her hands above her head, digging his other hand into her soft, dark hair, his lips kissing the back of her neck, his movements never stopping, only increasing in intensity. She willingly obeyed to every silent command he gave her with his body. Selene pressed her face in the pillow, muffling her screams of pleasure, while her body was rapidly tensing under the climbing pleasure. She could feel his body tensing as well, his movements becoming even more determined, his touch turning rougher as he was reaching his peak as well. He could feel her reaching her pleasure under him, her screams sinking in the cover of the pillow. With a few last intense thrusts he followed her, his body filling with the sweet tension he longed so much. Motionless, he rested his body onto hers, knowing that he couldn't hurt her.

For a few minutes their bodies lied there, burning and slowly losing the tension. The breathing was getting calmer and calmer. Dean moved his body next to Selene's and renewed his tight, strong grip around her waist, his face digging into her sweet-scented hair, and she cuddled even closer to him. Without saying a word, both of them drifted off to sleep, both of them exhausted, yet happier than ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


End file.
